King's Cup
by Rosie Jo
Summary: When Rose takes a new externship for her senior year of college and her and her roommate and bestfriend Lissa go out to a party and run into a few interesting characters who turn their night upside down in an unforgettable way. Those men are the epitome of professionals by day but party animals by night. Do their co workers know? All Human. summary inside. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Inspired by Vampire Academy but with a few changes and twists to the characters personalities, ages, professions, and lives. It's all human Rose is 21 and going to school in her senior year at Saint Vladimir's University with friends. Coworkers Dimitri Belikov and Ivan Zelkos and Christian Ozera are good partners, brothers by day and party animals by night. What happens when Rosemarie Hathaway is introduced to Mr. Belikov on a wild Friday night before finding out the hard way why "What happens here stay's here, Roza" when she is left with a cold slap on the wrist and a great story to tell. Will her friends scold her behavior or were they all too drunk to remember?

King's Cup 

A few hours ago I came home from the interview for the externship I was chosen for that was a necessary step towards getting my degree and graduating. I was going to be paired with a mentor and trained in the field as well as around the station. I promised myself I would stay home with my Ben & Jerry's and watch Netflix tonight until I fell asleep in a pool of my own tears but Lissa texted me until she guilt tripped me into going out. A half hour later she was knocking down my door. As soon as she was in the door she was fussing with my hair and makeup demanding I put on my sleaziest dress and heels because our mission tonight was forgetting Adrian Ivashkov. I sighed and tried not to think about the lame way he broke up with my by text message after spending the night with some other broad. Thankfully we left after twenty brutal minutes of lissa talking about some dreamy catholic guy that invited her to this party out on the edge of town. whatever. I hoped they had coffee or whiskey there or else I may have to ditch lissa and go back to my Netflix and chill with my teddy bear and ramen noodles. We pulled up to the enormous house sitting surrounded by forest on a private drive, there were many expensive cars along the side of the mile long drive way. Lissa took my arm and dragged me around the side of the house to the back yard where the music was coming from. It was unseasonably warm so there was a bonfire out behind the house and the yard and house was packed with strangers. Lissa squealed and dragged me over to the bar where a dreamy guy was pouring drinks and as he looked up he recognized my best friend.

" Lissa dear! How are you I see you made it and who's your friend here?" the man came around the bar and gave her a close hug and turned to me. I held out my hand he laughed quietly and shook his head taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

" Christian this is Rose she's my best friend" this must be the "catholic" I thought she was talking about. Christian.

" Hey it's nice to meet you thanks for having us this is a lovely house" I said in attempts to seem friendly after my unenthusiastic first encounter if these were lissa's friends I didn't want to seem uptight.

"Well thanks I think so too but it's not my house it belongs my buddy Dimitri you'll meet him when he comes outside." Christian said.

" He's hard to miss 8 foot tall drunk Russian cleaning up after everyone and being a hardass" a tall equally good looking man butted in

" That's Ivan, He lives here too and yeah you will figure out who Dimitri is he's probably inside" Ivan took our drink orders and came back with Mikes' Hard Lemonade for Lissa and I. I wanted a jack and coke but I've never met these people before so I want to make a good impression, we started slow. we stayed close to the house for a little while mingling and dancing and flirting with a few people and getting a few shots. Thoroughly buzzed Lissa and I made our way around the back yard and saw a few people I recognized from campus and around town but we settled in at a picnic table with Christian and Ivan and a few others when a deck of cards were brought out with a piece of paper that said "the rules" on it. People had filtered out after several hours of drunken mingling and dancing. Lissa insisted we were to sober to go home so we switched to mixed drinks.

"who's ever played King's Cup? let's get drunk" a crowd of people gathered as Ivan set out the cards around a can of beer. He explained that you draw a card and read the instructions that pertain to the number on your card. Sometimes you took a sip of your drink sometimes you made everyone drink. After about an hour had gone by Ivan was officially the King and the rest of us still upright were sloshed and cold. We made our way inside through a spotless kitchen with a full arraignment of alcohol and other snacks. Lissa and Christian found a place inside the large living room to sit for a while and chat about god knows what she was drunk and clingy and I needed a snack. I mouthed "be right back" to lissa and made my way back into the kitchen to find some chips and a brownie I grabbed another drink and headed back to the couch where lissa and Christian were no where to be found. Awesome. I lost my best friend at a party where I know two people. I finished the small plate of food and set off to find the two lovebirds but checking room after room. I found them in the all season room sitting near Christian and a few others playing beer pong. I felt like I was at a college frat party there was a mess all over the house and everyone was drunk. I sat next to lissa who hugged me and squealed while she took another sip. Next thing I know we are dancing again and Lissa is practically a puppet to poor Christian who keeps holding her small frame up so she doesn't fall over. Normally I would have Adrian to dance with, my heart hurt a little bit and I tried not to think about this sudden break up.

"Hey Sexy" I heard over my shoulder and turned to see Ivan leaning on a very tall, very handsome man who was clutching a large half empty bottle of top shelf vodka. Ivan reached for me " Want to dance, you got some moves I see" I swatted his hands and wanted to walk away as he took a step closer and gave me puppy dog eyes.

" No Ivan but I know that girl there would love to dance her name is Mia she is in my class, single too. Go ask" I said. He grabbed the bottle from the tall guy and took a huge swig of it without flinching handed the bottle back and sauntered over to poor Mia who shot me a dirty look as Ivan Grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor laughing.

"Not many girls say no to Ivan I think that's the first time I've ever seen it. My name is Dimitri welcome to my house I didn't get a chance to say hello earlier." He had a velvety European voice and looking up I had to force my mouth shut because he was sexy! He was in dark jeans and a white tee-shirt that hugged his biceps and chest wonderfully. " Do you have a name or should I call you Sexy as Ivan does?"

" No. Rose. Ivan is a ladies man huh? too bad he's not my type, sorry. I'm looking for my girlfriend Lissa, pretty blonde." Dimitri frowned when I said girlfriend and I quickly understood why. " No she's not my girlfriend. she's like a sister. my friend. were not romantic" I shut up why was I even mentioning it so what if he thought I was a lesbian that's cool too. Dimitri Laughed and pointed to the dance floor

"Am I more your type of dance partner?" I finished my drink and took my hand and we found a dark spot near the others but with a little privacy behind the garage where there were less people. Except for Ivan running around in Boxers and mia chasing him with pants telling him to get dressed. He was chugging a beer as he ran and there was no stopping the " Ivan Express" as he was shouting. I chuckled and stepped closer to Dimitri as we danced I had goose bumps and a shiver went down my spine as his arms wrapped around me and I was in close proximity to his whole body. I noticed he was still holding something and turned around in his arms. He let out a small gasp as I pressed my hips against him and grabbed his hand guiding the bottle up to my lips and taking a huge sip. I choked down the massive sip of rocket fuel I had just chugged and tried to catch my breath. Dimitri chuckled and took an equally awful sip " Still not you're type Roza" He asked in my ear his mouth close to my ear and his hand on my waist as I pressed into him further.

"You're perfect I just want you to hurry up and put that bottle down and dance with me want more help?" I dared. what the hell he's hot lets have some fun. I swear I heard him moan as he dropped the bottle on a nearby table and grabbed ahold of my hips and pressed himself close against my body feeling under my shirt and on my thigh as we danced. Somehow we ended up against the garage my back against the wall his body holding me there. My hands in his beautifully soft hair his hand on the small of my back and one rubbing my leg and the edge of my dress as we were hands went under the hem of his shirt and he hissed as his muscled abdomen tensed I looked up at him he said

"What happens here stays here Roza" I giggled at his serious expression as his hands were slowly sliding closer to my back side holding me tight. I kissed him again to shut him up and nodded as he pulled me down a small hallway I hadn't noticed earlier and into a huge room. It was clean and there was a bed and a couch and I panicked and hoped he didn't want to have sex right now I didn't want to think about that. He pulled me over to the oversized leather sofa I was relieved that he didn't pick the bed but he was back on me instantly after he turned on Netflix. I laughed out loud and he looked shocked

" I told myself to stay home and watch Netflix tonight. here I am not watching Netflix with you." after that things got very hot and heavy and I was really hoping I was never going to see this guy again because I was not giving myself a proper name right now...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Lissa shaking me awake and fixing up my hair I grumbled and regretted going out this weekend. Today was the first day of my new job and I had an hour to get there. After a few more minutes of fussing and fixing Lissa had me presentable with a bagel in hand and sent me out the door. I groaned as I stepped into my piece of crap Chevy Nova my dad had left for me from the 70's. It's faded red exterior was much more beautiful than the trash littered dusty interior. The car sputtered to a start and drove me to the station where I parked down the street and walked in because I did not need that car to be the first impression at my new job. I approached the front counter to find a beautiful dark haired woman

" Hello i'm Natasha How can I help you today?" she said through the bullet proof class counter and she smiled and her icy eyes met mine.

" Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway i'm here for my first day as an intern" she nodded and smiled again

" Please have a seat Officer Castile will be right out to escort you" I nodded and said thank you and headed over to the chairs. a few minutes later a man came through the door at the back of the dispatch booth and waved me over

"Hey Rose i'm Eddie I'm gonna show you around today follow me please" so I stood and followed him back through the hall way. We spent most of the day filling out a few forms and paperwork that basically said they can and will no everything about me and that I represented them now. I signed away and followed eddie around the station which had living quarters and down through the holding cells, questioning rooms and intake station. He asked why I wanted to work in criminal justice and I gave him the truth it was near and dear to m heart. We made our way over to the dining room where there were a few Pizza's on the table and someone was shouting about a video game I turned around to see none other than 'king zelkos' the drunked frat boy from Friday night's party he had apparently won some football video game and was yelling obscene phrases at his buddy who walked away after the insults and grabbed a piece of pizza. Eddie laughed when he saw my expression and explained

"That's Ivan He is an officer here he is a bit wild but you'll get used to it." I laughed again

" Oh I know Ivan" Eddie furrowed his brows and was about to ask me something when Ivan caught sight of me and ran over to give me a bone crushing hug and a peck on the cheek. I squeaked out a 'hi' and he let me go

" Rose" shit he did remember me, I tried not to think about him streaking through the party on Friday "did you get arrested why are you here?"

" Hey King Zelkos" I giggled at the nickname and his eyes widened " It's my first day I'm the new intern" I smiled wide and tried my best to not run away screaming. Really why did the one party I go to in a long time have to be the one that I went Rose-topia on and went into drunken rose world and disregarded all rules. I was never going to live this down if they decided to keep me or not. maybe they would fire me as soon as they knew I partied with Ivan. Before Eddie would ask me how we knew each other Ivan's eyes lit up and he smiled over my shoulder. I smelled a familiar scent of after shave and stiffened immediately. I now remembered that Ivan wasn't the only one trying to get some action that night. That scent filled my nostrils once again and I didn't know what to do. I had forgotten until now that Ivan and Dimitri were coworkers, which meant Christian, Lissa's boy toy was here too. I knew it was him before I even turned around and opened my eyes because my body tingled and my stomach twisted in knots. I played with my hair and straightened out my little skirt before putting on a smile and forcing my eyes to open while extending my hand.

" Roza what are you doing here?" Dimitri pushed my hand away and leaned in for a close hug. Un like Ivan's hug I didn't want this one to end. I remembered how his toned muscles felt against my body the scent of his strong aftershave and electricity jolted through my body. I was speechless as I looked up at him. Ivan had left to go get Pizza and Eddie was standing to the side dumbfounded and I stared at the giant Russian god in front of me. Well shit. what did I get myself into. Other people were staring at us and I looked down to see we were still holding hands. I quickly let go and let out a smile before taking a step back, the others seemed surprised that Dimitri was so close to me and I was too. What was I going to do. Lissa was going to love this. I sighed as Dimitri's phone rang and he frowned running a hand through his long hair. " I'm sorry I have to take this" I nodded and he turned away 'Belikov speaking' followed by a few more short words as he turned to walk out of the room. I noticed Natasha in the corner glaring at me through narrowed eyes. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or just always looked like that I decided not to weigh in to it. I leaned against the wall and groaned inwardly as I rubbed my face with my hands. if there is a god he must think this is a funny joke but it's not. please make it stop.


	3. Chapter 3

It was my second day on the job and I was already dreading it I hoped my new coworkers didn't think lowly of me I displayed a very whorish side of me at that party this weekend and I just knew that was a bad idea. oh well it was fun. I didn't bother to fix my hair because it was raining I again parked my car around the corner from the station and ran up to the station this time in boots instead of heels. Once inside I greeted Natasha again and she buzzed the door open to let me in. I went back to Eddies office and he wasn't there, he was in a meeting so I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my wet messy hair up Into a bun and tied it back. I went back to Natasha's desk and was met with none other than Dimitri who Natasha was very close to she was holding his arm and giggling a lot. He has a frown on his face until he noticed me and his eyes widened

"Rose? there you are I've been looking for you" He said as he stepped away from Natasha who's eyes had narrowed and her smile dropped as I answered back to Dimitri. Why was he looking for me

"Dimitri Hi. I was looking for Eddie but he's not here so I'm not sure what to do today." I looked away nervous and turned and gestured for me to follow him we went into the back of the station into a large office that was neatly kept but full of papers and books and binders and a large computer desk and set of chairs. It smelled just as good as Dimitri did and I knew it had to be his office.

" Have a seat. Do you need a coffee or anything? Eddie was helping me yesterday I had a court date I couldn't miss but did he explain the externship at all?" I shook my head no come to think about it I didn't ask him and he never told me.

" Well i'm going to be your mentor I am looking for an assistant and someone who can help me get this department back together. You'll have to follow me and learn how to enter data and how to process things that's not the hard part but it can be confusing so i'll show you all that later. For now I have to finish what I didn't get a chance to last night. I didn't mean to run away from you yesterday but I've been playing phone tag with the chief and he had me on a sad case I wanted to figure it out." damn no escaping the sexy mentor I hope this was a quick semester or else I was going to have to have another one night stand with my boss. He looked hesitant I know I probably did too I was waiting for the chat we were gonna have.

" It's okay I know they come first, your job is important are you a cop too?" I asked him

"I'm a private investigator." Hmm he could investigate me again privately. I yawned and tried to cover it up Dimitri got up and walked over to a small coffee pot and made a small cup for me and brought it over. " long night?" he said with and amused look as he handed me the cup our hands brushed and sent an electric shock through my body. I looked up at him and he stiffened and walked to the other side of the desk quickly. I wonder why he was so eager to get away from me on Friday he was all handsy now he's all professional. I sighed and looked down. " What brings you here Rose?"

" well of course the externship" He raised an eyebrow, I think I'm the only one who can't do that. " well I am interested in a career in the criminal justice field when I graduate and that's in a few months so I want to be well prepared for the job ahead of me. He was staring at me intently and a small smile formed on his lips

"And do you always seduce your new bosses or if this the first time" he said with a wink. My jaw dropped and I can't believe he said that.

" first time honestly I was hoping i'd never see you ever again but I don't have that kind of luck" I narrowed my gaze and crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed insulted

" So after all that i'm still not your type? I am hurt Roza" He smirked as we both remembered the incident with the dancing and the touching and the drunkenness. " maybe Ivan is more your type he could be your mentor."

"No thanks out of the two of you i'm picking you any day. Ivan is a man hoe" Dimitri let out a hearty laugh

"Good to know. You know the more sober I become the more beautiful you become."

"thanks for your Zen lessons Comrade" just then Christian and Ivan showed up asking to talk to Dimitri so I left the room and sat in a chair right outside his office and had to conceal my giggling because Ivan couldn't keep his voice down and Dimitri was scolding him. Christian was laughing and Ivan was joking about how weird it was that I was working here and how hot I was and Dimitri almost sounded angry when he told Ivan to shut up and start talking about the case because it was inappropriate to talk about that matter at work. He mentioned that no one could suspect their activites during the weekends and again I heard Dimtri say " what happens here stays here, got it" to Ivan who muttered a yeah. I zoned out and fell asleep in the chair when I was awakened by the door flying open and Ivan laughing like a fool as he strode out of Dimitri's office Christian in tow.

" So that's how you get so sexy you sleep all day?" Ivan said onto to be met with a slap to the back of the head from Dimitri who looked livid

"Ivan. Go!" Ivan flinched at his tone and turned away quickly. I followed Dimitri back into his office and observed him working and typing up reports he took a few short phone calls and I helped him alphabetize and organize the loose papers on his desk and cleaned up although his office was cleaner than my whole house.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime this week? we never got a chance to introduce ourselves properly and I'd like to get to know you" Dimitri asked out of the blue and again my jaw dropped... What was I going to say to the man I thought i'd never see again but who it turns out controls my entire externship and future career. Do I say yes and have a good time or is that off limits now that Dimitri is my boss. I looked up to find him staring at me again with smoldering eyes. I began to fidget with the business cards and holder on his desk when he reached out and took my small hands in his large ones and held them still. I dared to look back at him and his brow furrowed when he noticed how hesitant I was.

"Um Dimitri I work for you now don't you think that would be inappropriate" my good side said while the devil on my shoulder was screaming at me telling me I was an idot for passing up this oppourtunity.

" I think everything between us was inappropriate but as long as were discreet about It who would find out? and it's just dinner rose not a house party" He turned his mouth up into a smile and looked at me pleading me to go.

" I guess" I really didn't know what to do here this is shocking a hot man asked me out but I may not be able to actually go out with him but I have to or else i'll lose my job. but I might lose my job if I say no.

" You guess? how about Friday night? I'll pick you up?" I nodded in response as he took out one of the business cards and wrote a number on the back of it. " I have to go to a meeting where Eddie is but here this is my number incase you need anything, or so when I call to set up our date you don't screen the call. i'll be back later but you are done for the day if you want to leave rose" He pulled me in closely for a tight hug and I gasped as a shiver quaked down my spine and the goosebumps came back. Dimitri's hands roamed a little to closely to my back side and he pulled my hips tight against his and I let out a hiss of breath. Oh boy was he the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on. I stood frozen in his grip until he let me go and gave my hand a squeeze. He winked at me before turning away and shutting the door behind him saying " until tomorrow Roza have a good night" Now it was time to tell Lissa I agreed to date my new boss. lord help me.


End file.
